Once upon a time
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: "Our past will always hunt us down. There's no way to forget it. Though, if you're strong enough, you can try to learn from it." VictorxOC fanfiction, the story of his life.
1. Chapter 1: Siblings

Well, I'm back with a multi-chapter fanfic about Victor.

Yeah, well...

Before you start reading, a little something that I want to say.

Victor is in some ways similar to me, though I won't be talking about it, the thing is, it's pretty hard to write because it's a character that has a very simple description in personality: hash, rude, and reserved.

I really love him as a character, and the fact that his past is not shown in the games made me want to create him one. One that we could approache him from, as trying to get to Victor's good side by his mainly-rude-and-harsh-façade is pretty difficult and would result in a very OOC situation.

I wanted to give him a different side, a caring and gentle side of him that we don't really know about because he hides it, and that's where his past is important, as to know the why.

In this fanfic I will be trying to write pieces of his past as if he told them himself to an OC I've created. That's going to result in an OOC situation at the end of each chapter, when he talks to her (yes, it's a girl), as the conversation will take part in his present. I don't want to spoil you guys the ending, so I won't be telling anything else. Just so you know that I didn't go crazy and wrote him extremely OOC by mistake.

All that said, I just can hope you enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center, only the plot.**

* * *

A child ran down the stairs in a white lab coat. It was far too wide for him, and seeing as how a grown man ran after him, it would be safe to assume it was his father's. A woman laughed at the sight in a kitchen.

It was a peaceful afternoon for the Niguel family. It was their only son's fourth birthday, and they had something to announce to him, too. As his mother prepared some birthday cake, little Victor went with his father to the supermarket. He went all the way with his white lab coat. It was his favourite thing to do, borrow his father's coat and use it, pretending to be an important researcher, even though he didn't know what exactly did researchers do. He was so proud of his father. They bought candy, and ice-creams, and everything Victor asked for. It was his birthday after all. When they came back home, the cake was already placed on the table, and everything was prepared for celebrating. Victor eyed the little pile of presents beside the sofa, in the living. He knew he had to wait after dinner to open them up, but he liked to see them there.

The little party went smoothy, and Victor enjoyed it very much. After changing his clothes into his pajamas (and putting on his father's coat again) he ran to the living, throwing himself into his mother's lap. She laughed.

"Victor, sweetie, we have to tell you something very important, before you open your presents"

"What is it, mommy?"

"Do you remember that you wanted to have a little sister?" he nodded eagerly. He still was too little to understand everything about how one gets to have siblings, but he knew his mother had something to do. Maybe he was...? "Well, then you have to know that mom is pregnant again, so you're going to have a sibling, dear!" he clapped enthusiastically

"Yaaay! I'll have a little brother!"

"Or sister" his dad added. Victor thought about it for a minute and shrugged

"It's okay. Will the baby like researching?" his parents laughed

"I don't know, honey, you'll have to wait and ask him or her" Victor nodded.

"Will do"

"Well, open your presents, then"

And that's what little Victor did, almost forgetting about his new little sibling when he discovered his parents have bought him a lab coat of his size.

* * *

Victor's POV

"That's my first memory, ever."

My partner just stared at nothing for a minute before answering. I followed her gaze, but found my living room's window. Outside, the dim lights of some lamposts barely illuminated anything, and some stars were easily spotted in the dark sky. The lights in the living were off, and I couldn't read her expression, so I just waited.

Then she looked at me, and smirked.

"I should have know it'd have something to do with lab coats. Everything in a lab coat is attractive to you" I raised an eyebrow "Dare I ask what you're thinking about...?" I smiled a little. Just a little.

"Nothing. Just wondering how a fish would look like in a lab coat" she shivered

"I hate fishes"

"I know" she smirked again

"I won't ever again walk in your lab with a lab coat"

"Go right ahead, you can spill dangerous chemical products in your clothes" she looked at me in the eye, daring me to even smirk. Which I did. She looked aside

"Gaaaahhh, you're no fun"

"I know"

"At least you're not an asshole. Not all the time" I raised my eyebrow again, but she didn't elaborate, and I really didn't care "But, Victor..."

"Yes?"

"You don't have siblings"

"I know"

"Then what happened?"

"You only asked for one memory." she blinked and then looked again at me.

"Will you tell me more?"

"Do you really want to know?" I sighed. I really wasn't good at telling stories and I certainly have never done it before. Why was I... Oh yeah. Crap. I blushed, that was for sure, and looked aside. She carefully placed her hand on top of mine, on my knee, and made me look at her.

"I want to know." she looked for my eyes and in that single second I wanted to kiss her. Raise her in my arms and embrace her. She had no idea how important this was for me. "Will you tell me? Please?"

"I... I will" she smiled and tugged on her jacket a little. It took me a second to realize that she probably was cold. I looked over my shoulder and got up to turn the heating on. She blinked when I placed a blanked around her shoulders.

"Thank you..." I shrugged

"Then... Should I...?"

"I... I think so, yes. I have time."

I looked at her, who was smiling at me, and realized that, for the first time ever, I _wanted_ to do this. I wanted to tell her.

* * *

Well, there.

Pretty OOC end, huh?

Lots of things might seem random by now, but I hope I can tie everything up by the end of the fanfic.

Thanks for reading, and remember, reviews are lovely, and it's actually what keeps me wanting to write more, okay?

Isacullen-Timeguardian


	2. Chapter 2: Fire

Well, I'm back with another chapter for Victor's life, and another scene in his OOC present

\*^*/

Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center**

* * *

"Mommy, when are we arriving?" The woman laughed at her son's impatience  
"Just a few more minutes, dear"  
"But you said so hours ago!" she shrugged  
"Don't worry... We'll be home in a few minutes, I promise"  
"Okaaay..."

Little Victor looked at his brother. Of only six months of life, the infant was sleeping all day, and that, in Victor's opinion, wasn't funny at all.

"Mommy?"  
"Yes, honey?"  
"Why is Tyler sleeping? It's daytime"  
"Because babies need to sleep a lot when they're little. When he grows up a little more, he'll be awake during daytime and you'll play with him"  
"Okay..."

Victor looked outside the window. There were a lot of cars, and he started to count them. He was a big boy now, he could count up to one thousand and knew how to do maths!  
Then everything was confuse, and he wouldn't remember anything about what happened except for him embracing his little brother and his mother screaming. There was something red, giant and hot, that moved at its own will... He felt his mother's arms around him, pulling him out of the car, but he refused to let go of Tyler.

"I still haven't unlocked Tyler's belt, wait, mommy!"  
"Victor! Tyler! Get outta there please! Please, help, someone! My babies!"  
"I'm here! Mommy, I'm here!" she reached for him, taking him out. Miraculously Victor had managed to get his brother out, though the baby seemed unresponsive. Too much smoke, maybe? Was he burnt? Victor never knew, as some men in white coats took him out of his arms quickly. He wasn't hurt, another miracle, just his hand, as his brother's seatbelt was made of metal and was hot. The doctors took his mother in an ambulance, too, but he couldn't see his father.

"Daddy! Daddy, where are you! Daddy, mommy and Tyler are okay with the doctors, where are you?" Victor barely noticed how people around him looked at him with pity and sorrow in their eyes. A nurse touched his shoulder.  
"Kiddo... over there" Victor looked at his father's figure. His coat was burning, and he ran to take it off of him. He managed to do so but a fireman splashed him with water.  
"Are ya nuts, kid? Ya'll hurt ya'self!"  
"Is my daddy okay, mister! Why is he sleeping?" his face changed  
"Oh, man... This is your father?"  
"Yes, sir!" he grasped the lab coat with more force.  
"I... I'm sorry, kid. You're not going to wake him up. He's... he's dead, kid" Victor blinked.  
"Dead? What does that mean?"  
"It means your daddy's soul is up there in Heaven, but you can't talk to him again until you're dead too"  
"And how do I get 'dead'?" the nurse approached him again.  
"You can't. You will die one day, when you're older. For now the best you can do is take care of yourself so you don't get hurt and he's not worried there in Heaven, okay?"  
"Is my daddy a ghost now?" he was too little to understand it, but he started to realize that he wasn't going to see his father again "Is he?"  
"Y-yeah, more or less. But he's a good ghost and takes care of you even though you can't see him anymore" Victor kneeled beside his father, some tears in his eyes.  
"I miss you daddy... Come back..."  
"He can't, kid. He can't come back." Victor sniffed  
"And I can't go visit him?" the nurse shook her head no "Oh..."  
"But your daddy will be happy if you live your life anyway, kid... what's your name?"  
"Victor..."  
"Well then, Victor, why don't we go see if your mother and brother? Your daddy will be fine, and I'm sure your mom wants to see you too"  
"Will I see him again?"  
"Maybe. But he won't talk or move again, Victor" he nodded  
"I know, ghosts can't move real things"  
"That's right. Let's go"  
"Just one thing" he picked up the soaked lab coat and smiled "I'll take care of your favourite coat, daddy. I promise I won't get it dirty!" the nurse wiped some tears of her face. Poor kid "Let's go"

[…]

"Victor!" as soon as the kid heard his mother's scream, he ran in her direction until he collided with her legs. She embraced him "Victor!"  
"Mommy! Daddy is dead, mommy!" she nodded, crying, and held her son to her chest.  
"I know, honey... But thanks God you're okay..."  
"Where's Tyler, mom?" she hugged him tighter and shook her head.  
"I don't know, baby, the doctors are trying to make him get better but he has trouble breathing..."  
"But he'll be okay, right, mom?" she shrugged  
"I don't know, Vic. I'm sorry. How are you?" he smiled  
"That kind nurse put these bandages on my hand, look! Aren't they cool?"  
"Yes, they are! Does your hand hurt, honey?" he shook his head.  
"Just a little, when I grab things with it" she nodded "What happened to you, mommy?"  
"Oh, I got pieces of glass in my arm, shoulder and back, but the doctors took them out. Now I just have some bad cuts" Victor nodded  
"Then you're going to be okay?" she nodded "Okay"

Everything seemed to be so calm now, as if time passed slower and slower. Little Victor fell asleep on his mother's lap after a few hours, as she caressed his dark purple bangs out of his face. They could only wait.

[…]

"Victor... Victor, wake up, sweetie..."  
"Mng... What?" he rubbed his eyes. Little Victor didn't like it when someone waked him.  
"We... have to go. Home" he looked at his mother  
"Why are you crying, mommy? What's wrong?"  
"Victor..."  
"And we can't go home yet, mom! We have to find Tyler first! Did you forget?"  
"Tyler... He... He's not coming home with us, Victor"  
"Huh? Why not? But the doctors were going to make him get better!"  
"Yes, but... But they couldn't, honey, and Tyler..."  
"Where's Tyler, mom?" she pointed to a door at his right and he ran there  
"Wait, Victor!"

But he was already inside the room, all the doctors looking at him with sorrow. He climbed to the bed with a chair and tried to shake the baby awake.

"C'mon, Ty! I want to go home, okay! Come _on_!"  
"Victor!" his mother tried to make him get down of there, but she couldn't do it with just one arm "Tyler's not going to wake up, Victor! He's dead! Leave him!"  
"Dead?" little Victor stopped and looked at his mother, his eyes wide "Like daddy?"  
"Y-yes..." his mother nodded, tears falling down her face again.  
"But mommy!" he seemed horrified "Now we can't know what kind of ghost he is!"  
"K-kind...? he raised his hands, desperate.  
"Yes! He hadn't done anything yet, how do we know if he's a good ghost or a bad ghost? He still hadn't done anything, nor good, nor bad!"

The poor woman couldn't stop herself from shaking and finally, collapsing to the floor, hiding her tears behind her hands. Victor started to get scared. He quickly climbed down to the floor and embraced his mother.

"Mommy, mommy! What's wrong? Don't die too, mommy!" she embraced him too, crying loudly, and shook her head.  
"Don't w-worry, Victor... M-mommy i-is n-not dying..."  
"Then what happens?"  
"Mom is sad, Victor. Because... we won't be seeing daddy or Tyler again. Never"  
"But they're ghosts, mom! They will be with us though we want see them!" she nodded  
"Thank you, honey... I'm sure dad would be so proud of you right now"  
"Y-you think so?" his face lit up and she smiled  
"Yes. Take care of his coat for me, alright?" he nodded  
"Yes, mom!"

[…]

When they finally got home, Victor yawned.

"Can we go to sleep now?" his mother laughed, and nodded  
"Yes. You have classes tomorrow, and I have to go to work"

And so Victor got into bed, not before hanging his father's coat to dry.

Next morning, Victor awoke earlier than usual, and got up silently. Determined, he tiptoed to the kitchen and arranged everything for breakfast. He had helped his dad lots of times, so I couldn't be that difficult.  
While he poured coffee on a cup and brought it to his mother's bedroom, he wondered if she'd still be sad. He was sad, too. He missed daddy, and Tyler, though Tyler spent all the time sleeping, but he still missed him. But mommy seemed to miss him more, so he made a mental note of not talking about them in her presence. He knocked the door and waited.

"Ethan...?" he shivered "Is that you...?" her voice sounded sleepy and cracked. Victor sniffed.  
"No, mommy, it's me"  
"O-oh. G-get in, dear." and so he did. She tried to smile a little "Hello, Victor. You're up early today, aren't you?"  
"Yes. I made breakfast!" he smiled, trying to cheer her up. She blinked.  
"Did you now? That's great! But why...?"  
"Daddy taught me. Here, I brought you your coffee. Do you want cookies, mommy?"  
"Y-you... you made coffee?" she took it "B-but you're five! You can't do that, it's dangerous!" he giggled.  
"I used to do it with daddy. Do you like it?" she tried it, and smiled  
"Yes, it's very good, but you still can't do it. I'll do it from now on, okay?"  
"But daddy would have liked it if I took care of you, do I have to make breakfast for the family!" he tried to protest. She looked away.  
"But he wouldn't be happy if you hurt yourself, would he?"  
"But I will take care of you, I say!" she smiled  
"Of course you will, honey. Now, let's have breakfast, okay?"

They went back to the kitchen, where Victor started to happily babble about random things.

"Did you know, mom, that coffee dissolves itself better in hot water than cold water because hot water molecules move more and break coffee molecules?" she blinked.  
"Really?" he frowned  
"Daddy said something like that, yes" he seemed concentrated "Yeah, more or less..."  
"What kind of dad tells those things to his five-year-old son?" she muttered under her breath. Then she gasped, surprised "And what kind of five-year-old actually remembers that?"  
"What happened, mom?" she smiled  
"N-nothing, I just burnt my tongue"  
"Mommy, did you know that when something hurts is because your nerves send electricity to your brain?" she smiled.  
"Oh, yeah? But, Victor, finish your breakfast or you'll be late for school"  
"Yes, mommy"

His mother sighed. The kid didn't seem to notice the importance of what had happened the day before, or maybe he tried to mask it by occupying his mind on any other thing, but there was something clear: Victor wasn't a normal kid.

* * *

Victor's POV

"Since then, my mother always tried to help me learn more and explore my whole potential. On her part, it was mostly to help herself get out of depression. She had just lost her husband and her baby son. It's just normal for the human mind to want distractions from what it's hurting you. On my part, I have to say that, back then my only motivation was to make her happy. My father loved her, you now. And I wanted to love her enough to make it up for his absence"

I didn't look up for a few minutes remembering. I'd always had good memory, but even with it, those were memories from twenty-three years ago. They were _way_ more faded than others, more recent… Fortunately, she spoke before I started to dwell too much on them.

"I-I'm sorry, Victor… Really, I… I understand, now"

"Tsk." I smirked "No, you don't"

"W-what?" I thought about it for a second. Was it worth it? She probably didn't give a damn about it, after all, she hadn't asked for it… "Victor!" I looked at her and she tch'd. Making use of her unique talent to read my mind, she immediately demanded "Tell me Victor. You said you would!" I sighed.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever"

"You now I'll pester you until you tell me" she threatened.

"You wouldn't"

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's a fact. You wouldn't. Not unless you want me accidentally spilling chlorhydric acid on you,, while you 'don't wear your lab coat in my lab anymore'" she blinked, and then burst out laughing

"Was that...? That _was_ a joke!" _tsk_

"Stop laughing dammit!" she looked at me, still giggling, her eyes shining with amusement "It was _not _a fucking joke!" she burst out laughing again and I started to feel very, _very_ frustrated "Very well! You can go and kiss my ass for all I care! I'm going to eat something. You know where the door is" I got up, frustrated, and mildly embarrassed. I walked to the kitchen, thinking about what could I make for dinner and she followed me, trying to stop her own laughter.

"Oh, c'mon, Victor! You know I wouldn't mind kissing your ass but" laughter attacked her again probably after seeing my face when she said that. I was positive I was blushing "but! You promised you'd tell me!"

I turned around to see her, crossing my arms over my chest, but what I found wasn't what I had expected. She was still wearing my blanket, and it barely covered her mid thighs. She looked somewhat tinier inside of that. And then… nothing. It was as if she weren't wearing a skirt. Her pale legs looked impossibly long under the blanket and with those high heels on her feet. Her hair disheveled, her face flushed and her red lips parted panting for air. It was impossible to get mad at her. She smiled.

"Victor…?" I quickly thought back to what she had just said

"I was just trying to remember when did I promise such thing" she giggled

"Okaaaay… You didn't, but you said it" I nodded

"Alright, then stay quiet or I'll lose track… Wait, are you hungry?"

"Are you going to cook? At this _hour_?" I looked at the kitchen's clock. It read quarter to eleven. I shrugged.

"I'll make something quick" she looked surprised.

"Okay. Surprise me, Victor" I smirked

"That won't be very difficult"

"Can I help?"

I shrugged.

"Why not? Help me chopping those onions"

She didn't as me again about my memories for a while, not until we were already eating. I smirked when she was, of course, amazed at my cooking skills. Then again I had had to do it for a long time now…

"So, where was I?" she blinked, and then smiled. Quickly swallowing, she answered

"Your mother discovered you were a genius" I nodded and aimed for my glass. Which wasn't there. Huh.

"Oh, damn, I forgot" she arched an eyebrow as I got up and picked up a pair of wineglasses. "Wine?" she blushed a soft shade of pink and nodded

I poured some wine in the glasses and we raised them before realizing that we didn't have a reason to. She shrugged.

"For… us?" I smirked

"Whatever" she shrugged again and touched her glass to mine before sipping a bit of wine "Is it good?"

"Yup"

"Okay. So… that memory was when I was five. The next one I'll tell you is from when I was… eight. I think. Yeah, eight"

"Three years later… okay" she smiled "I won't interrupt you, I promise"

"Ha. We'll see about that" she huffed, and kept eating her pasta, in silence

That was my cue to start talking again, I realized barely a second after.

* * *

O-kay!

That was it

I hope the OOCness didn't kill you XD

Let me know if you liked it cofcofREVIEWSARELOVEcofcof

nwn

Isacullen-Timeguardian


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding bells

I'm being producive for once, so here it is chapter three of Once Upon a Time, in which you _finally_ learn the name of my mysterious OC!

YAAAAAAAY!

\*^*/\*^*/\*^*/\*^*/\*^*/\*^*/\*^*/\*^*/\*^*/\*^*/\*^*/\*^*/\*^*/

Well, hmmmmmm

*thinks hard*

OH, YES

About **warnings**: I suppose I'll update them in the summary, but just in case, from now on, there will be warnings in the author notes of the beggining.

**WARINGS: none in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center.**

* * *

Victor entered the dark living quietly. No one there, huh. He heard a muffled laughter and tch'd for himself. Who was in his house?

If he wasn't mistaken, by this time his mother would be coming back from work, so there wouldn't be anyone home… right?

Being careful of not making any sound, Victor picked up the baseball bay they had between brooms, in a closet, and started to check on every room. There was no one in the kitchen, nor in his bedroom, nor in the bathroom. The only room he hadn't checked was his mother's.

Listening carefully, he heard muffled sounds. He finally picked up his mother's voice and, after a particular loud cry, decided that she must be in trouble. Softly opening the door, he entered the room.

It was dark so he couldn't see who was there. He managed to guess how many people were there: two. And judging by the sounds they made, there was a man on top of her mother. He approached them carefully, raised the baseball bat and…

The pained scream that followed the impact was sweet music in Victor' ears. He smirked, and was about to try again when the lights were turned on. He blinked, ad closed his eyes, taken by surprise.

"Victor!" he looked again. His mother and a man were in her bed, embracing, barely covered by the sheets. He blinked.

"Mommy! Are you okay? I heard screaming!" she looked at the man, then at Victor, and then burst out laughing. She nodded.

"Yes, honey, don't worry. Why don't you go make yourself a sandwich or something? We'll be there in a minute"

"But…"

"Don't worry, Victor. He's a friend of mine. I assure you it's going to be alright"

Victor was perplexed, but he obeyed anyway. He shot a glance at the man, who just stared back and went to the kitchen. Still feeling somewhat uneasy about leaving his mother alone with that man, he made some sandwiches for all of them while he waited.

He was finishing his first one when his mother and the suspicious man appeared at the doorstep. He waited for them to speak, and his mother sighed.

"Victor"

"Mommy?" she sighed again

"I want you to apologize to Sheldon" Victor looked at the man and he sifted under his piercing gaze, way too serious for an eight-year-old.

"I won't. He deserved it"

"Wha-why?!"

"Sheldon, please. Victor, he wasn't hurting me, okay?"

"You were screaming"

"Yes, but that's because he was tickling me. You know how ticklish I am"

"I that true?" the kid's eyes widened. She nodded, blushing a little. White lies wouldn't hurt "Oh, no! I'm sorry Mr. Sheldon! I thought you were hurting mommy!" he smiled uncomfortably

"W-well don't worry. I'll live, I suppose" his mother giggled as Victor lowered his head, as ashamed as he'd ever be.

"Now, now. I'll introduce you to each other, yes? Sheldon, this is my son, Victor. Victor, this is mommy's boyfriend, Sheldon." Victor blushed

"H-hi"

"Nice to meet you, kiddo" Sheldon smiled a little, still holding his head with one hand "Now, Coral, he has your eyes" she nodded

"And only that. Even his hair is similar to Ethan's. They're identical, even share likings" Sheldon nodded "Victor looked up to him a lot, and ever since his heath three years ago, he's insisted in taking care of me to make it up for him"

Sheldon nodded again, but he wasn't really paying attention to Victor. Quietly excusing himself, Victor went to his room and started to do his homework.

Her boyfriend or not, he didn't like that Sheldon guy one little bit.

* * *

"Listen, Victor. We're getting married, Sheldon and I"

Victor was left speechless.

"What?!" Coral sighed, and composed her best smile.

"Yes, Victor… Aren't you happy? You'll have a new daddy, and he'll pick you up from school so you don't have to walk back home, and…"

"I don't _care_! He's _not_ my dad! He's… He's _evil_!"

"Victor… Sheldon is a good man, you've known him for half a year now and he has never done anything bad to you. And mommy loves him. Your daddy wouldn't be happy if I'm not either… And Sheldon makes me happy. You have to understand."

"But…!"

"No 'buts'! It's been already decided, Victor. I am happy with the decision I've made and I want you to be happy too, okay? After all, when has Sheldon done anything bad for us, eh, Victor?" he crossed his arms

"Sheldon doesn't like me. He's rude and swears a lot."

"But that's only a bad habit, Victor. Bad habits don't determine what type of person you are"

"Okay, but I still don' like him. I just don't, mom!"

"Victor…" he huffed

"Okay, okay! It's not like I can do anything about it anyway" she smiled, relieved, and embraced her son.

"I'm happy you've accepted him, Victor"

"I still get to take care of you, right?" she nodded

"Of course yes, honey. You're my one and only knight in shining armour" Victor smiled with pride.

"Hmp, of course I am"

"Yup"

"Hey, mom? When did you meet Sheldon?" she blinked

"Hm… A few months after daddy's death, he read his will to us, why?"

"And he's been with you since then?"

"No, we started dating almost a year after"

"And why didn't you tell me?" she smiled, blushing a little

"Because you wouldn't have liked it then. You were too little and you still were too close to your father's memories" Victor nodded

"But I still miss daddy"

"I know, I miss him too. I think I'll never find another man like your father. But I suppose that, as long as he makes me happy, it's not really that bad if they're completely different" Victor thought about it for a second and then shrugged

"I suppose you're right"

"Hm…"

"I'll go do my homework, then" Coral nodded and smiled. Though she was positive Victor was a genius, she didn't allow him to skip any school year, so he was with kids of his age. However, Victor attended different extracurricular classes on other subject he had chosen. Those were Maths, and Science, and he enjoyed learning, so she never denied him to go to classes.

Victor leaned back on his chair after solving a particularly difficult problem and frowned. It had taken him five more minutes than what it normally took him. He was distracted, the idea of his mother marrying someone as _Sheldon_, of all people, was disturbing. He didn't like him. Then again, he made her happy, and when she was around he was nice, too…

"_Daddy… what do I do now?"_

* * *

Trying to hold his breath as much as possible, Victor hid in the little closet of the basement, lights off.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know!"

"Gah, let's go. We have better things to do"

"Like…?"

"Well, I don't know 'bout you, bro, but Cybil called me today…"

"Go for it, then"

As voices faded away, Victor finally stepped out of the (now he looked at it better) unplugged mini-fridge. Turning the lights on, he sat on the floor and kept reading his book. How had he gotten himself in that situation?

/Flashback/

"Victor, Sheldon and I are going to do a little trip… would you mind staying with the Kasals for a few days?"

"The… who?"

"They're some friends of your father I think they had a son… I can't remember much, but I'll take you to know him beforehand, okay?"

"Well… okay… If I really have to"

[…]

"Mom!"

"Yes, Victor?"

"You said a son"

"I… did, yes. So what?"

"They're twins, mom! TWINS!" Clara Kasal, their mother, burst out laughing

"Oh, my! I didn't know! Is that true, Clara?" she nodded

"I'm impressed, though… How did you know?" Victor smirked

"Only one person doesn't need two places in a table, nor two identical jackets, besides, when I asked Greg who was older he slipped and said 'I am' before realizing I supposedly didn't know they were two"

"Ya' good, kid, but it was me, Sidney, not Greg. We both said we were Greg I still don't know why him" the older twin appeared at the doorstep with his brother behind him

"Do you think you'll recognize who's who, kid?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, it's easy. But you're still lying. You _are_ Greg." They blinked

"You gotta be kidding. Who the hell are you?" both twins asked, astonishd

"Victor" his mother laughed nervously

"Why do you say so, Victor? They're identical"

"Greg. When I met him, Clara was there. So it _was_ Greg. And he had that funny bracelet on him" the teen hid it

"H-hey!"

"What bracelet, bro? Oh. The one that girl gave to you?" Greg started to blush and Victor grinned

"Cybil Myers, right?" Greg moaned and glared at him, redder than a tomato.

"I've had enough of you! Just… Just, stop!"

"Who's Cybil, Victor?" his mother asked

"Mommy! Cybil!" she arched an eyebrow "Miss Cybil, mom! She teaches me maths!" everyone stared at the kid

"You're Victor! _That_ Victor! The _genius_!" Greg pointed at him and Sidney burst out laughing "She told me about you"

"But who's Cybil?" Clara asked. The twins got silent.

"I suppose she's his girl…"

"My classmate" Greg quickly interrupted. "She's my classmate"

"I see" the women grinned "Sure"

"Right. So, Sid and I will take care of Victor for a while, yes?" and, that said, Greg took Victor by the hand and literally _dragged_ him away

/End of flashback/

Victor ended up staying for three weeks that lasted his mother's trip. He _did_ get used to the twins, however, he usually was the victim to all of their pranks, so that's why he usually hid in the mini-fridge.

Then, a soft and musical voice distracted him. He smiled.

Running upstairs again, he threw himself on the lap of the teenager that had just appeared on the hall. The older twin roared his name behind him, but he just smiled widely.

"Miss Cybil!" she was laughing hard, and patted his head

"I'm happy to see you, too, Victor. What did you do to Greg?" he shrugged

"Kid. I'm. Done. With. You. Just get out of my sight, _now_" Victor giggled and hid behind Cybil, who burst out laughing again. Greg started to hit the wall with his head.

"Oh, my. Victor, sweetie, you just made my day" he blushed and smiled to Cybil, who touched his nose with her fingertip, chastising "Now stop mentally killing my boyfriend" Victor blinked and turned to Greg. He pointed at him

"I KNEW IT!" Cybil blinked, too and burst out laughing for the third time.

"Vic-tor~" he turned to a still giggling Cybil

"Yes, Miss Cybil?"

"Will you do me a favour?" he nodded "Can you go and bitch Sidney instead of Greg for a while?"

"Huh? But Greg is funnier!" she fought another fit of giggles and Greg just stared at her, blushing in embarrassment.

"Yes, but I want him _all_ for myself. Are we clear?" she blinked, and little Victor slowly smirked and nodded. She raised her pinkie and they locked them "Now, go"

"Alright, Miss Cybil. But after that it's _my_ turn to have _you_ all for myself" she raised an eyebrow

"How so?"

"Hey, you little brat… Be careful what you say to –" Victor snorted

"Oh, shut up, Greg! I want her to help me with maths! _Maths!" _she collapsed to the floor in laughter and embraced Victor

"_That _was _so_ good, Victor" he grinned

"I know"

"Now. Watch your language, and I'll help you later. Go bitch Sidney for a while, pretty please?" he nodded

"Will do! Thank you, and have fun, Miss Cybil!" she kissed his cheek and he escaped of Greg until he was out of sight.

He looked back after turning the corner, though. Cybil was laughing and Greg just crossed his arms, waiting.

"My, Cybil. I'm starting to get jealous… I don't get a 'good boy' kiss for not blowing his head off?" she smirked

"Nu-uh… I prefer bad boys" he blushed and grinned, right before receiving a much more welcomed kiss on the lips. Victor grinned, too. _Now._

"GREG AND CYBIL, SITTING IN A TREE, K – I – S – S – I – N – G!" he ran off before Greg could kill him, but not after seeing both teens go as red as tomatoes.

He found Sidney laughing his ass off in the kitchen. The younger twin immediately embraced him, raising him off the ground. He giggled.

"Did I do it okay, Sidney?" he nodded, still laughing

"You just _made_ my day, kiddo. That was _way_ better than what I had expected!"

"Miss Cybil told me to go…" he nodded again

"I heard everything, don't worry. I owe you a big one, Victor" he smirked

"I'll hold on that for later"

"As long as you remember that's fine"

And Sidney shook little Victor's hand with camaraderie.

* * *

"Victor! It's your mother!" Sidney called. Victor quickly ran down the stairs, smiling

"Mommy!"

"Vic, sweetie! I missed you so much!" she hugged him "How have you been?"

"It's been great! Sidney and I have had lots of fun!" Sidney laughed and Coral blinked

"And Greg?"

"We were, huh, making fun of him, _all_ the time" Victor giggled, watching his language in front of his mother "You wouldn't believe how _fun_ it was"

"Oh, Victor…"

"Well, sometimes both of them tried to team up against me, but I would hide and they'd never found me!" Sidney laughed again

"Will you tell us where did you hide all the time now you're leaving?"

"Of course not! What if I have to hid again sometime?" he shrugged

"Had to try"

"Well, honey, let's go. Sheldon is waiting for us in the car. Go for your bag"

"Okay, mom"

After a few minutes, all the Kasals were in the hall to say goodbye to Victor and his mother. While the two women talked, Greg and Sidney both hugged the kid, smiling

"Take care, brat" Greg muttered in his ear. Victor smiled.

"I'll miss you, Greg. You were fun too, when you didn't try to kill me" he blushed.

"Y-yeah, whatever" it was Sidney's turn.

"I still owe you a favour, have you forgotten?" Victor shook his head no

"Nu-uh. I'm saving it for another time, that's all. It might be useful, one day" both twins shrugged

"Take care, Victor"

"Same… Hey, Greg? _You_ take care. Cybil is _dangerous_ when she's angry" Sidney laughed, Greg just started to blush

"Y-yeah. Tell me about it."

"Well, Victor. Let's go. You can come to play some other time"

"Yeah, you do that" Sidney smirked and his twin looked at him

"Or not. I don't need you two teaming up against me"

"We'll see about that"

After another hug, Victor finally found himself in Sheldon's car. He greeted him with a silent nod, and then looked at him.

"Is that a lab coat?" Victor nodded "Why are you wearing that? You look ridiculous"

"Sheldon…" his mother entered the car

"My father was a researcher, and I want to be one too" Victor answered softly

"But dressing up as your father is for kids. And you're a big boy now, aren't you? You don't want your friends to laugh at you, do you?"

"Why would they?"

"Because you look like a freak with that ridiculous lab coat, that's why" Victor was left speechless, and so was Coral. She looked for him with her eyes, but he had alreado gotten out of the car and started to walk home.

* * *

Victor's POV

"I was angry, so I just decided I'd never get into that car again, and…"

"I can't believe it!" I smirked. So she finally found her voice. She had been opening and closing her mouth since I told her about my stepfather's opinion about me, but she hadn't interrupted me until now.

"See? I told you"

"What?"

"You just interrupted me" she put her hands on her mouth and I smirked "I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself"

"But, but! IT's getting to my nerves! You tell it like it's no big deal and…"

"Hey…"

"… and I can't help but think that you were _eight_, for God's sake…"

"But…"

"Besides, he had no tight to tell you that, you can wear whatever you like, it doesn't matter if it's a plastic bag and…"

"Listen…"

"… it wouldn't matter! How can a man be so cruel to his stepson, even more if he just got into the family?! That's…"

"Hey…"

"That's, that's unforgivable!" I chuckled and she finally noticed that I wanted to say something. She blushed "Sorry"

"You don't have to worry about it, you know. That's not the worst thing that shame of a man did" she sighed

"There's more, right?" I nodded "Okay, I'll listen"

"I'll start washing this, will you wait for a minute?" she got up with me

"I'll help you. Please, let me" I shrugged

"Thanks"

"I-it's nothing!" she grinned "Just like when we clean the lab together, yes?"

"I wash and you dry" I nodded "Good idea"

"Though I don't know where these things go"

"That reminds me of when you just came to Caduceus. You were all day 'Dr. Niguel where does this go?' all the time. 'Dr. Niguel this, Dr. Niguel that…' I remember it took you a while to call me Victor" she blushed

"You always called me by my name" I smirked "Even after I told you _several_ times to call me Riku like everyone else does"

"Riku is… different" she snorted

"That's the idea. I don't really like my name"

"I don' see why. It's beautiful"

"Old fashioned"

"Bu beautiful" she blushed even more. It was a strange thing whenever I complimented anything, so she usually took what she could.

We started to do the washing and I sighed. I couldn't remember the last time I did this with another person. She used to help me, back then, but now… she seemed to notice my sudden change of mood, and smiled. I looked at her questioningly.

"Where does this go, Dr. Niguel?" she asked in a singsong voice. I smirked.

"Second cupboard"

She giggled and continued drying dishes. After a moment, she said:

"What happened when you got home that day?" I blinked

"Huh, nothing. Mom had talked to him and he said nothing"

"I still can't believe you used to team up with the Chief against his twin" okay, my turn to blush. I shrugged.

"I was eight. Why not?"

"How old were they?"

"We're in years apart… He's _way_ too old for you, sorry about that" she blushed and stared at me. I chuckled.

"Another joke… Are you ill, Victor?" I shook my head.

"I was stating a _fact_. You and Chief are, what, twelve years apart? That's a little too much, isnt' it?"

"Oh, shut up. You know I have no interest in him"

"I know" she blushed and looked aside

"Will you tell me more?" I shrugged

"Do you really want to know?" she nodded

"Yes. I'd be surprised if you didn't end up killing Sheldon" I smirked

"I did, indirectly"

"What?!" I chuckled again, something rare on me.

"Step by step, yes? I'll start by something that happened two years after this last memory"

"Okay, okay… But you'll tell me everything, yes?" I sighed, dried my hands and raised one of them to put a strand of her hair out of her eyes

"Don't worry, I will"

"Hmp… I've never been too patient, I'm afraid"

"Oh, it's okay. I like your impatience… Victorique"

Obviously, she blushed.

* * *

VICTORIQUE

She's called Victorique.

Okay, little eplanation of WHY:

*AHEM*

This fic is TOO serious, so I NEEDED some jokes. So what about some name games? Victor... Victorique e.é

Besides, I wanted her name to be kinda old fashioned, because that way I can invent her a nickname (Riku) so I don't get _too_ confused while writing

And I wanted Victor to be the only one that called her by her own name, so, there.

For the Riku nickname, it comes from the japanese pronuntiation of Victorique, Vik-to-ri-ka

I didn't like Rika for her, so I changed it to Riku

nwn

And that's about all I'll tell you about her for now. You'll get to know her better during this fic, so there's no need to get you spoiled

Again, thanks for reading and please, review!

Isacullen-Timeguardian


	4. Chapter 4: Bright, pale blue eyes

Well... I should be studying maths so I'll leave you guys with this chapter to enjoy and stuff

nwn

* * *

"Victor~" the kid smiled and looked at his mother

"Yes, mom?"

"I have good news~" her singsong voice made him happy, it meant she was happy too.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that we're not going home?" she giggled and nodded, turning the wheel to avoid taking the wrong turn.

"Yup. Wanna guess?"

"Nuh, tell me!" she giggled again

"We're going to the hospital... There, mommy has a revision... A doctor will put a machine on my tummy yo see what's inside" Victor's eyes widened

"An ultrasound scan?" she nodded, reminding herself that he was a genius "Does that mean...? You're pregnant, mom?" she giggled

"Yes! I am!" Victor's face lit up and he smiled

"That's great! I'll have another brother!"

"Or sister" she added, smiling "What would you like?"

"I'm fine with whatever it is, mom" she nodded "When will you know?"

"If you're a little patient, today, hon" he smiled widely

"Does Sheldon know about it?" she nodded

"Yeah. He's waiting for us at the hospital"

"Can I see the baby too? Please?"

"Well, I don't know, Victor. We'll ask the doctor"

"Okay"

When they finally arrived, Victor jumped out of the car, running to open his mother's door. She blinked.

"Dad did it all the time when you were pregnant" he chirped "Now it's my turn, yes?" she held back her laughter.

"You definitely are something else, Victor. I'm sure that you'll be quite popular with girls in a few years." he blushed

"J-just let's get inside, okay?" she giggled, taking the hand he offered to her and locking the car. They started to walk.

* * *

"And... here it is!" Victor tried to see the little screen, but Sheldon was in the way. _Tch_.

"Sheldon! I can't see!" Coral laughed

"Dear. Let Victor see too"

"He's your son, right?" the doctor asked. Coral nodded "Come here, kiddo" Victor complied "See this shadow?" This is your baby sister"

"How do you know this shadow is a girl?"

"Well, there's always a chance of being mistaken, but by this time, babies usually have their organs and their bodies form, too. So we look for a penis" the doctor shrugged "Because she doesn't have one, I know she's a girl" Victor nodded

"But I still can't see anything"

"This is the head... her body, her legs..." the doctor started to point things out for them "See?"

"Yes" Victor nodded again "That's inside of mom's tummy, right?"

"Yes"

"Then, what do you see if you look into a tummy that has no baby in it?" the doctor blinked "Can you see anything?"

"W-well, yes... why?"

"That's so cool!" Victor looked at his mother, and she laughed

"Victor, what use is it to see what you already know it's there?" he shrugged

"Scientific curiosity?" the doctor laughed

"Okaaaay... want to see _your_ tummy?" the kid's eyes widened

"Yes!" all of them laughed

"Then wait until I finish with your mom" he nodded, at a loss for words.

"Victor, do you know how this works?" Coral asked. He shook his head no.

"Does it hurt?" she giggled

"No. It's ticklish"

"I'm not ticklish. Well. Just a little" he shrugged. The doctor had started to work again, but he still wanted to know "So, how does it work?"

"This little device makes a sound that we can't hear, but that it's not harmful, and it gets into our body. The organs which contain water don't let the sound pass through, so the sound goes back and the device can sense it. Then the computer shows you how much of the sound did come back" Victor nodded. He could understand that.

"And how does it make that sound?"

"Hm, I don't know..."

"And why we can't hear it?"

"Because it has a different frequency... I think" he frowned

"What does that mean?"

"When you hear a sound it's because you perceive a vibration with your ear, okay? When something vibrates, it moves like this" she showed and undulating movement with her finger "The frequency is how many times you make this" she repeated the movement "in a second"  
"Second?! But I can't do it that fast!" she laughed

"That's why your finger won't make any sound" he stared at his finger, and nodded

"I understand... Then, when we talk, what vibrates?" she touched her throat.

"Vocal chords. When air goes through your throat, they move. We learn how to use them when we are babies and after that your brain does all the work by itself"

"But if I get the flu and I can't talk...?"

"That's because your throat becomes inflamed and it hurts if your vocal chords move" the doctor answered "Like... if you hurt your hand, it hurts to touch things and move it, right?" Victor nodded

"I understand now..."

"You're very clever, Victor" the doctor complimented

"Thank you" Coral nodded and smiled.

"So, how does it look, doctor?"

"It seems your baby is perfectly healthy. You're expecting a beautiful girl, congratulations!" Coral smiled to Victor and Sheldon, and they smiled her back. They were all happy, for once.

"Now it's my turn!" Coral laughed and shrugged

"Okay, okay... Go ahead. But just for a moment, eh? I'm sure the doctor has more patients" he nodded

"Yes, mom"

* * *

Once they got out of the hospital, Sheldon went home in his car and Coral and Victor in hers. The kid was still amazed, touching his tummy as he looked at a picture of his stomach that the doctor had given to him. He spent most of the ride back in silence. It wasn't until they got home that he spoke.

"Mom"

"Yes?"

"Do you thing... that... Do you think that my sister will like researching?" Coral was at a loss for words then, and Victor noticed "Mom?"

"I... I don't know, hon... Y-you know, Sheldon is a lawyer"

"But...!" she sighed

"She never knew your daddy, hon.. You can't pretend that she's like him or like you. You'll have to wait and see what happens"

"Y-yeah... w-will do"

Coral didn't see the small, crystalline, tears in Victor's eyes as he opened the car's door for her and they entered the house.

* * *

When Greg and Sidney Kasal came home that night, they weren't expecting to see him. Greg grimaced.

"It's you again!"

"Good evening, Victor" Sidney grinned "What brings you here tonight?"

"My mom is in the hospital, I'm going to have a little sister!" Victor was way too happy to feel offended by Greg's comment. He even hugged him "Isn't that great, Greg, Sidney?" they smiled

"Of course it is. Having a brother is the best thing that has ever happened to me" Greg assured him. Sidney blushed a little, and nodded.

"Yeah, same here. We argue a lot, but we're best friends after that"

"I'm sure it'll be the same for you and your sister"

Victor frowned, and Greg arched an eyebrow, noticing. Sidney didn't see it, though, and went to his room to change his clothes.

"Not coming, Greg?"

"In a minutes"

"Don't kill him"

"I won't"

Sidney shrugged and left them alone. Greg sighed.

"What is is, brat?" Victor huffed

"Stop that!"

"Okay, okay. Come one, tell me. I won't laugh, I won't tell" Victor looked at him, dubious. Then nodded.

"I told you about my dad, right?" Greg nodded

"Ethan, right? The researcher" Victor nodded again.

"Yup. I want to be a researcher too, just like him. And I'd like my sister to be one too one day, so she learns about the things dad and I like. But mom said that, as Sheldon was a lawyer, she might not like researching" Greg sighed.

"Well... You loved your daddy, didn't you?" Victor nodded in silence "Then you have to understand that she'll probably love hers. You can't tell her to not love her father, right? You can tell her about your father so she understands why you like different things, but if she doesn't like them too it doesn't mean you can't be friends, or does it?"

"No, you're right. I... I'll tell her about dad, but I won't be sad if she doesn't like it too. It's just... I would have liked it. I miss my dad" Greg smiled

"I'm sorry, Victor" he shrugged

"I don't like Sheldon" Greg frowned

"That's your stepfather?"

"Yes..."

"Why not?"

"He's... I don't like him. He's rude... He swears a lot."

"That's just a bad habit..."

"No, when people swear much, other people avoids them. That bad habit is for people who doesn't want anyone near them" Greg shrugged

"Maybe..."

"You can't have a family if you don't want people near you"

"I don't know, Victor..."

"Nevermind, let's go. Your brother is waiting for you" Greg nodded

Victor tugged on his lab coat. Sheldon could pretend to be nice all he wanted, but he wasn't going to fool the genius. Victor knew that he couldn't trust in Sheldon, and he wouldn't, no matter how many people told him otherwise.

* * *

"Isn't she an angel?" Victor beamed. His mother giggled and nodded, and Sheldon smiled.

"She is" Clara said. Her husband nodded too, and Sidney and Greg smiled. Sidney looked at his brother, who was holding Victor in the air so he could see his baby sister better.

"Can I hold her, mommy? Please, please, please?" she laughed and nodded

"But be very careful, okay, Victor?"

"Okay!"

Victor sat in the sofa before extending his arms to hold his sister for the first time. She was crying in his mom's arms, and she arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe there's too many people?" Sheldon guessed

"Probably" she nodded, and carefully placed her in Victor's arms. He softly cradled her and she eventually stopped crying. He smiled.

"Much better..." Coral smiled as Victor softly caressed the baby's cheek, making her smile too.

It was then when she decided to open her eyes for the first time, too.

"Blue eyes..." Victor looked at his mother, who had steel eyes, and then at Sheldon, who had blue eyes, and sighed. Greg grinned at his side, and disheveled his hair a little, almost kindly.

"You're going to have lots of boys to scare off when she gets older, Victor... She's truly beautiful" Sidney joked. Victor blushed.

"Y-yeah..."

"I can do that for you, don't worry" Victor frowned and glared at Sheldon

"I understand your desire of making yourself useful, but that won't be necessary. That's _my_ job to do" Sidney and Greg looked at each other and burst out laughing, while Sheldon stared at Victor, astonished.

"You listen here, boy, you can't talk like that to your father!" Coral frowned

"He's _not_ my father!" the baby giggled in Victor's arms, even though he had just yelled that at the top of his lungs. "I've had enough of that crap. He's nothing for me. I only stand him because he makes you happy and, now, because she deserves a father, and that's it, mom. He's not my father, and he'll never be" Coral sighed and raised her daughter from Victor's arms so he could move.

"Victor, apologize. You can't talk like that to your stepfather"

"I won't"

She slapped him. And, as Victor started to feel his cheek burning, he grinned.

"I won't. Never."

She slapped him again, almost in tears, but to no avail. He just kept grinning.

* * *

"A month?!" Victor was startled when he entered the kitchen that morning and found her mother feeding his sister and yelling at her husband. As he greeted them and prepared himself some breakfast, he silently wondered what had Sheldon done this time "Oh, hey, Victor?"

"Yes, mom?"

"Can you please look after your sister for a moment?" I have to talk to daddy for a second" he shrugged, ignoring the daddy thing. Her sister had to learn to call him that, so... He held her tightly in his arms and walked to her room..

It had been almost a year now, and soon she'd get one. Victor was very excited about it, even more than Sheldon or Coral. It would be better to say that Sheldon didn't seem to care at all, though. And now it seemed like he'd be gone for a month, for what Victor could tell.

"Vito!" he smiled and let the baby sit on the floor "Play wi me, Vito"

He nodded and sat next to her. Her way of talking was funny, he thought. She still found hard to pronounce some sounds, but she managed to make people understand her, somehow. She giggled when he tickled her.

"Can I tell you a story? Do you want a story?" her bright blue eyes shined and she nodded eagerly

"What story?"

"It's about my daddy" she frowned

"Daddy?"

"I have a different daddy. Same mommy, different daddy" Victor wasn't sure if she was understanding him, but continued anyway "You don't know him, so I'll tell you how he was so you know him at least a little. Besides... Well, nevermind"

"Story!" he sighed. Maybe she was still too little to understan.

"Okay, okay, maybe some other time" he sighed again "I'll tell you about... hm..."

"Nowhite!" he blinked

"Snow White...?" she nodded "Oh, well. Okay. Once upon a time..."

* * *

Her bright blue eyes started to close, and she yawned, sleepy. Victor smiled and she called him.

"Yes?"

"Where's daddy?"

"Sheldon's not home. He's in Europe, he'll come back next month" she nodded

"How much is a month?"

"Uh? T-thirty one days, this month" she nodded again, though she probably hadn't understood it. Too little to get the concept of time yet, he thought, smiling.

"G'night, Vito..."

"Goodnight..."

She fell asleep immediately, but Victor stayed there. After a week, since the day Sheldon announced it, he had departed, to Europe, for a month. He had barely said goodbye to his daughter, and Victor was proud to say that it was because _he_ reminded Sheldon to do so. Coral had been angry, though, and that didn't please Victor at all. He looked at the dormant infant and sighed.

"I'll take care of you too... I'm sorry Sheldon doesn't, but don't worry, I'll be there for you when you need me, whenever you want" he promised, in a mere whisper. "Just leave it to me, Victoria"

* * *

Victor's POV

"What?!" I was startled, and sighed. Victorique covered her mouth, but once she was I wasn't talking anymore, she went on "Your sister was called _Victoria_?"

"What can I say? Someone lacked imagination or something, and that's it. I didn't decide my sister's name, you know" she giggled

"Yeah, I know, it's just, weird, okay? I mean, Victor, Victoria..."

"Thanks for the obvious..." she laughed again

"Anyway, that was so sweet of you, Victor. Aaaaww, you're such a cutie, y'know"

I glared at her, and she smiled. I shook my head, sighing, almost smiling too. Almost.

"You better take that back, or else..."

"Or else, what, Victor? You'll make me?" she crossed her arms over her chest, and I smirked. She was sitting on the cupboard, as we were still in the kitchen, and tight then I could think of just so many ways to make her take her words back. Not all of them were that innocent, though. She might have noticed, and shifted uncomfortably. I chuckled and offered her a hand.

"Let's go back to the living, c'mon"

"But you never answered my..." her voice trailed off when our eyes met, and she took a sharp breath "... question" I smirked

"You don't really want to know"

"I'm not taking it back I still think you're cute"

"That's rude of you, you hurt my feelings" she giggled as we sat back in the couch again. Slowly, I let go of her hand, and she blushed.

"The lights are still off" she pointed out, in a whisper. I nodded, smiling. She seemed to have taken it as a sign of something, and maybe, just maybe, it was, but I wasn't going to let her know that. Besides...

"The bulb is broken here, it's no use" she let go a quiet 'oh' and avoided my gaze for a second before returning it to my face, as if looking for something.

"However, I still have a question..."

"Save it for later, I still haven't finished. Especially if it's about me not having siblings" she shifted her gaze again, blushing, and I almost smiled again. Almost. _Damn, _she was cute. She crossed one leg over the other one and looked at me again, then.

"Then go on. I'm listening, Victor"

"Are you? Hm, okay"

"When is this memory taking place?" I thought about it for a second

"Three years later"

"Aaaw, little Victoria would be three?"

"Yes... almost four"

"Such a sweetie. Okay. Tell me"

I lowered my head for a minute, wondering. This memory wasn't a bad one, though, so I started. I just hoped she'd stay once things got worse.

* * *

Aaaaaand that was chapter four!

I was a little longer than second chapter, and a little shorter than third one... It seems I can't help but make them all af different length

Anyway.

Yeah... _I_ lacked imagination and named her Victoria. It's fun too, so _there_.

Reviews would be lovely, too!

Isacullen-Timeguardian


End file.
